Steampunk Relic Hunters
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is a kinda wrestling related piece. It features Becky Lynch and my OC as sort of Relic Hunters who are searching for lost treasures and that sort of deal. It's goofy and cheesy but it would make a hell of a Network show. I only own my OC, Jason in this. I will be writing more of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a kinda NXT related fic; It came to me because Becky Lynch resembles a sexy steampunk air-ship pilot and I'm a big mark of all these treasure shows, Indiana Jones style shit where they try and find ancient treasures and lost cities to make a fortune.**

 **So that's what this fic is. It features Becky Lynch actually owning a steampunk airship and she hires a young man to help her. This would make an awesome WWE Network show lol. I hope you guys like this change of direction and it is in the vein of Relic Hunter with a total badass girl and a less action suited bloke.**

"Jason! Jason!"

The coffee shop in the college campus was suddenly filled with a thick Irish accent as Becky Lynch charged into the coffee shop and frantically looked around for the young man she'd been looking for. The orange haired Irish woman was an archaeological professor whereas the 19 year old Jason McGlade was a trainee history teacher. The two were viewed by the other staff as eccentric but still extremely intelligent as Jason sighed and casually took a sip from his coffee as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Hi Becky" Jason smiled as he comically pulled up a seat for the Irish woman, who sat down and took some deep breaths "What's up? Coffee?" as Becky shook her head in refusal "I've done it!" as Jason cocked an eyebrow "You've done what exactly?" as Becky grinned widely "I've found out where it is! I know where El Dorado is!"

"You mean that lost golden city? Becky! I've told you, if there was an El Dorado, why haven't they found it yet?" as Becky sighed "They're not looking in the right place! You see, you think it's from some dead civilisation"

"Yep, why would they still be there if they were still alive? Why not get with the times? I'll never understand tribes sometimes" Jason rolled his eyes; he regularly looked down at native tribes as barbaric savages and believed that they weren't a threat if they didn't have technology that the civilised world did. It was a bit bigoted but Jason did hold an open enough mind that he would admit he was wrong.

"Maybe they're happier without our technology; I guarantee that there is a civilisation that is still alive and kicking in El Dorado!-" as Jason placed his arms on the table before saying to the giddy Irishwoman "They're savages, they're animals, they'll probably shoot us on sight with poison darts, which is why I would shoot back!"

"So you'd be a typical British colonist" as the Irish Becky glared at the Englishman who just said "Hey! Without us British being in America, the Americans wouldn't be as advanced as they are now, so what if we killed a few tribes, it was for the greater good" as Becky just scoffed before she handed Jason an old map.

"You're the history expert Jason; what era does this map look like it dates to you?" as Jason pondered the map and the continents and the names "Well it predates North America and Canada's existence…why? Britain was still there, are you suggesting El Dorado is in England?"

"No! Jason; look at South America!" Becky prodded the continent as Jason squinted before he said "But the European settlers had been looking for El Dorado in South America for years! They didn't find it Becky!" as Becky sighed "What other nations speak Spanish outside of South America!?"

"Mexico…wait, it can't be Mexico, it's so industrialised now and you think that these tribes have hit an entire city full of gold and, still, in 2015, nobody's noticed it?" Jason asked as Becky sighed heavily only for Jason to sigh and grab her hand "You know, if you truly feel that strongly about this…I guess I'll tag along, I'll be waiting a while before I go from trainee teacher to regular one so this'll give me some good experience"

"Awesome!" Becky squealed happily as she threw her arms around Jason, nearly causing the short-haired teenager to spill his coffee as the two made a plan to meet at an airfield that Becky had a surprise for Jason; they had all their documents so they wouldn't be booted out of Mexico for illegally entering the country.

 _Florida Airfield_

 _The Next Morning_

 _10am_

"Okay Becky, this had better be good" Jason grumbled "You don't get a 19 year old up at earlier than 10 for nothing!" as Becky smiled and jogged over to the hanger as she pressed a button and as the hanger door slowly opened, Jason's jaw dropped when he saw what was in it as he slowly took his sunglasses off to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"What the fuck!" Jason exclaimed as he saw a huge, steam-punk air-ship, it looked like a Victorians idea of what an air-ship would be like as Jason walked over to a smiling Becky "Becky…I'm a history teacher, soon to be anyway, and I know why airships died out because of the Hindenburg…I really don't my burned corpse to be found by a Guadalajara chicken farmer"

"It's fine Jason; It's not nitrogen or gas powered, no flammable materials on here at all, it's got a TV, Xbox, maps and everything we need…plus it's got two early plane style propellers so we can go along at one hell of a pace, you got the documents?"

"Yep; so if we get busted by Mexican officials we can say we're here legally" Jason smiled as he whistled and entered the airship up industrial ladder and his eyes widened even more as he saw the inside of it; the airship was as hi-tech as Becky boasted but it had a good combination of new school and old school as it featured some old maps, a table with enough space to plot a course and a big black board for calculations and to draw up strategies.

"You think it's a bit underprepared considering this is a huge expedition and we're the only two doing this." Jason said "So when we get to El Dorado, if we get there, I brought something along" as Becky saw Jason was carrying a rifle and a bolt action crossbow. "What if they're not friendly?!" as Becky groaned and turned a big wheel like they have on submarine doors as the air-ship door closed and locked.

"El Dorado here we come" Becky smiled as she placed the steampunk goggles over her eyes as the airship took off to search for El Dorado and the mysterious cities of gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: This is the second part of the Steampunk Relic Hunters. I'm having so much fun writing Jason and Becky and I think it's a lock to say that El Dorado won't be their only adventure they have together. I decided to not make the El Dorado natives a stereotypical tribe. They speak fluent English and are actually a strong contrary to the primal savages Jason was expecting.**

 **Don't forget to review, comment and all that jazz; I only own Jason. Also please, PLEASE, give me some ideas of where to go next for Jason and Becky? Any place with a checked past or an urban legend? Any ideas for more adventures for these two? Comment and I'll see if I can make it work.**

 **Enjoy mates :D**

"This is a really nice place" Jason smiled as he placed a plate of brownies on the map table and asked Becky "You alright? You haven't been flying this thing all night have you?" as Becky turned and shook her head "Nah, it's been on auto-pilot; I've been sleeping like a baby."

"So what's up with the awkward atmosphere?" Jason asked as Becky sat across from him as Becky quizzically looked at the brownies before asking "Brownies for _breakfast_?" as Jason cocked an eyebrow before saying "We're in a steampunk airship searching for a lost city of gold that may or may not be in Mexico and the thing you're questioning is having brownies for breakfast?"

"True" Becky chuckled and tucked into the brownies as Becky took a peak at the rifles in Jason's quarters "Was it _really_ necessary to bring the guns Jason?" as Jason sighed and leaned back "I don't want to kill them. But they might be hostile, we don't know anything about the tribes, or even if there's any tribes there at all, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." As Becky nodded "Only shoot them if they attack" as Jason's eyes widened "Do you really think just because I'm English that I'm a blood thirsty thug?

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Becky apologised as Jason smiled "I know you didn't; it's all good; so how close are we to El Dorado, or at least, where you _think_ it is?" as Becky checked the coordinates on her GPS style viewing console that was like something out of the Avengers. "We should be to Mexico in a few hours" as Jason and Becky both looked at the GPS system as Jason sighed and ate some of the brownies as he nodded.

"If being a treasure hunter/history teacher doesn't work I've got a hell of a career as a chef" Jason laughed as Becky chuckled and rolled her eyes before she stood up and started to type something into the laptop that was in front of the screen as the big screen zoomed into a map of Mexico.

"Where the hell did you get all this technology?" Jason asked as he couldn't believe how intelligent and eccentric his flame haired Irish fellow teacher was; Becky playfully tapped her head and smirked "That's classified" as Jason laughed and said "Always the eccentric" as Jason went over and took a look outside before looking to the archelogy teacher and asking "Are you going to tell your class this?" as Becky laughed "Nah; they'll never believe me"

"We don't even need to be teachers if this turns about to be true; we'll be rich!" Jason grinned "El Dorado means 'City of Gold' and we'll be the richest people on the planet; who knows, maybe we'll finally get some civilisation to those people" as Becky seemed quite annoyed by that statement before saying "Typical Brit; always wanting to colonise! Always after riches, for me the real prize is telling people that El Dorado actually exists!"

"Well the Moon Landing was real and people still think that was faked; people'll probably say we did this on a film set" Jason shrugged as he started to polish his gun and load it up as Becky glared at him "I'm still not happy about you taking that thing"

"It's for protection; these people will probably go straight for us and we've got to protect ourselves! Unless they're peaceful then I won't even show this; but if it comes down to them or us I'd rather save us. This is business Becky"

"It's proving that I'm right! If I catch you taking _**anything**_ from the tribe without their permission then I'll shove that gun so far up your arse that you'll be shitting it out!" as Jason nodded "Sorry Becky…it's one hell of a view out there" Jason said as he looked out as the airship was attracting quite a bit of attention as Jason mentioned comically "Do you think that we should've disguised ourselves a bit more? I feel like Steve Coogan in ' _Around the world in 80 Days_ ' only more handsome"

 **Later on**

 **In Guadalajara**

The next morning Jason and Becky arrived in Guadalajara and had a hard time explaining to the Mexican air traffic control why the needed to park a steam-punk airship in one of their hangers; but they'd managed it and Jason and Becky, kitted out in camo shorts with vests and sunglasses because of the intense heat of Mexico; they entered deep into the jungle with Becky holding the map and Jason driving the old half-track military vehicle "So we're on the right track to El Dorado?" Jason asked as he shifted gears in the old truck.

As they drove deeper on into the forestation, Jason and Becky both noticed a jungle clearing and beyond that they could see a huge area at the base of a mountain "That's got to be it! That's got to be El Dorado!" Becky exclaimed with child-like glee as she danced happily and kicked her feet and fist-pumped in the passenger seat of the truck as Jason exclaimed "No kicking! You'll put your feet through the fucking windscreen!" as Jason suddenly noticed face-painted tribesman, however they looked a lot more contemporary than Jason and Becky imagined, they had t-shirts and shorts on.

One of the face-painted tribesman walked up to the half-track and caused Jason and Becky's jaws to drop when he said in crystal clear English "Why are you here this far into the jungle!?" as Jason and Becky's jaws smashed into the floor in shock as Jason stammered out "W-w-we're searching for El Dorado; we were hoping that you would know where it is?"

"Were you two piloting the air-ship?"

"Yeah" Becky stated "How'd you know?" as the tribesman simply said "Just because we don't live in the major cities doesn't mean we're stupid and your airship was the size of a small city…I really hope you're not like the westerns who tried to find this place back in the 1500s"

"Huh-" Jason said as he tried to wrap his head around it before the tribesman sighed "We wanted to keep invaders away from us so we planted a paper trail sort of thing in South America so the colonists would be spending their time looking for an actual city of gold in the wrong part of America"

Jason and Becky both looked to each-other as the tribesman mentioned with a chuckle "I'm surprised you two made it this far, quite impressive actually and, sir" he looked to Jason "You won't be needing the gun you have in the back; we won't be any trouble, do you two want to see El Dorado or not?"

As Jason and Becky nodded, the tribesman smiled and told them to keep following the trail for another 5 miles; as Jason and Becky drove on they were bewildered but pleasantly surprised with how the El Dorado citizens were as Jason mentioned "Fair enough, very nice guy, weren't expecting them to be that modern to be honest" as Becky smiled "I told you Jason"

As Jason and Becky pulled their half-track up to the entrance of the city of El Dorado as they exited the truck and their eyes went wide as they saw how beautiful it was, in the centre was a massive temple that was made entirely of gold; the streets were paved with gold and it seemed like they hadn't found out about Capitalism there as it seemed like everyone was content and happy. However it seemed that for a golden city, they didn't seem to be that interested in actually using the gold; instead they were trading livestock and selling fruit in exchange for other foods.

They were dressed very normally considering where they were in the middle of a Mexican jungle and as Jason and Becky walked by, they were talking in perfect English as Jason looked to the tribesman that had stopped them before as the Englishman asked "So, erm, why aren't you guys that bothered with your gold?" as the tribesman shrugged.

"That's just materialistic stuff, we literally never run out of the stuff so it loses its value, we'll give you some on the promise that you will never give away the location of this city…say you got it from South America and _never_ mention Mexico!"

"Understood" Jason said as Becky walked alongside her younger associate before saying with a grin "Ah, I get it now, the secrecy and living on your own _is_ your gold, but not the mineral or metal type…so is that how you speak English so well? People who've found your city will teach you new things and such in exchange for secrecy?"

"You're very clever" the tribesman smiled "That's how we dress so similarly to you" as Jason nodded "Quite dapper; so you let people take gold out as an incentive to not give away the true location? That's some clever thinking right there" Jason smiled as he and Becky spent the next few hours talking to the locals and exchanging things, Jason gave the tribesman he met his gun and said "If you encounter any people who are less friendly than us, just show them that and they'll leave" and Becky gave them her old map that had helped them get there in the first place as Becky said with a smile "Take this and remember us by it; we'll just say we found all this gold in Puerto Rico!"

 **Back on the airship**

"I was wrong Becky; they were lovely people, can you believe we got so much gold here that we could be millionaires several times over? So this gold came from Puerto Rico?" Jason smiled as he sorted out the gold as Becky laughed as the airship flew over Mexico and back to the states "Yep. You know, would you be up for doing this again?"

"Damn right I would; let me guess though, the next time, the people we meet might not be so friendly?" Jason said as Becky sighed "It's a fact of life" as Becky turned to the young Englishman "How about we head back to college and go over where we could go next?"


End file.
